


Me Me Big Boy

by orphan_account



Series: Group Chats and Boy Love [3]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, Marianas Trench, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Crack, M/M, Multi, Weirdness, group chat au, ish, me me big boy, me me big gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 03:15:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10958502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Me Me Big Fuck





	Me Me Big Boy

_**Rash Jomsay** changed the chat name to  **Me Me Big Gay**_

 

 **MeMe BigTy:** what is happening?

 

 **Me Me Big Gay:** why does ty get his name?? what about me??

 **Me Me Sad Gay:** WHY AM I SAD????

 **Me Me Way Gay:** i get my name too whoever you are

 **Me Me Way Gay 2.0:** gee and i are matching!!

 **Me Me Big Boi:** mikeys happiness is too pure

 **Me Me Big Boy:** wHO AM I???

 **Me Me Bad Gay:** am i bad gay because i'm bi??? this is sexist!!!

 **Rash Jomsay:** i am god


End file.
